Le déclic
by R.N. Zuzu
Summary: C'est une vieille histoire, au carrefour d'une plus grande Histoire. Ça s'est passé il y a longtemps, mais on en voit toujours les traces. Ils étaient jeunes et ambitieux. Ils ont été déçus. Ils étaient des génies indissociables. Ils se sont éloignés. Une poignée de personnages qui, à priori, ne s'était jamais croisés. Et pourtant...


Bonjour, bonsoir & bienvenue !

Et ben, ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas posté sur le fandom de One Piece ^.^ Je dirai presque que ça me manquait.

Aujourd'hui, un OS un peu sérieux sur une vague théorie de mon pirate et moi. Attention au spoil ! Cet OS évoque subrepticement (j'aime ce mot) les évènements et les personnages de l'arc Whole Cake. Mais si je poste cet OS c'est surtout à cause des derniers scans. Je vous rassure, ça ne spoile rien des derniers scans mais ça met en lumière notre vision des chose, à mon pirate et moi, et je voulais la partager avec vous. Donc, vos avis nous feront vraiment plaisir :)

Bref ! Comme d'habitude, les personnages ne sont pas de moi et l'idée originale de cet OS revient à mon pirate (mine intarissables d'idées géniales et de théories parfois foireuses).

Enjoy ;)

* * *

 **Le déclic**

 **...**

Tous les scientifiques sont calmes, studieux. Le laboratoire est plongé dans un silence presque religieux. Seuls quelques bruits de machine se font entendre, parfois un bruit de crayon qui griffonne le papier ou une petite toux qui se met à résonner sourdement entre les murs aseptisés du labo. Soudain, dans cette ambiance beaucoup trop calme, une grosse voix cogne contre les plafonds bas et se répercute dans tout le bâtiment.

\- Non, Judge ! Non ! Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est hors de question de faire des expériences sur des enfants ! C'est contre le sens moral, c'est contre la vie, Judge !

Un ricanement se fait entendre suivi d'une autre voix, plus grave que la première mais moins franche.

\- Mais enfin… C'est l'avenir de notre société que nous pouvons jouer là, Vegapunk…

\- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense ! Et toi, Cesar, arrête de ricaner et essaie de lui faire entendre raison !

\- Sharululu, mais oui enfin, Judge. On ne touche pas à des marmots. Enfin, moi, je ne ferai jamais ça, voyons…

À l'endroit le plus éloigné de l'entrée du laboratoire, dans une pièce ronde aux murs blancs, trois plans de travail se font face. Autour de ces bureaux, trois scientifiques discutent autour d'une éprouvette. Ils se nomment Vegapunk, Judge Vinsmoke et Cesar Clown. Ils n'ont même pas 30 ans. Ce sont de jeunes génies, bien trop puissants pour être compris du monde dans lequel ils vivent. Ils se sont rencontrés il y a 10 ans à présent, à l'école où ils apprenaient la médecine et où chacun s'ennuyait. Dans le plus grand secret, ils ont créé leur laboratoire. Ensemble, ils ont fait de grandes découvertes sur le code génétique et son exploitation. Ils ont menés de longues expériences et sont tous les trois satisfaits des résultats. Plus ou moins satisfaits… Pour le moment, ils restent soudés. Mais ils ont parfaitement conscience d'être au bord de l'irrémédiable séparation que tous les génies connaissent à un moment de leur existence.

Vegapunk soupire. Il pose sa grosse main sur l'épaule solide de son collègue et déclare :

\- Judge, je sais ce que tu as en tête. Mais tes enfants sont encore jeunes et en parfaite santé ! Ne gâche pas leurs existences avec tes grandes idées…

\- Il a raison, Judge. Ce serait du gâchis. Mais couchons sur le papier nos découvertes ! Je suis certain que ça pourra nous resservir.

\- Cesar, tu as une vipère à la place de la langue, soupire Judge. Ton regard brille d'un éclat mauvais. Tu finiras mal, Cesar…

\- Vous finirez mal si vous poursuivez vos recherches insensées ! Manipuler la vie humaine est sacré. Ne faites pas l'erreur de transformer des enfants en monstres…

Vegapunk s'assied sur un tabouret de bois, face à son plan de travail, et se met à copier les données sur une grande feuille de papier blanc. Judge soupire et l'imite, suivi par Cesar. La pièce est soudainement plongée dans le silence. Seul le son caractéristique de la silhouette éthérée de Cesar trouble le calme de la pièce. Judge pousse un soupir. Il pense à sa jeune épouse, dans leur navire avec leurs adorables bébés de 10 mois. Il a beau être l'héritier d'une famille royale, Judge veut plus que toute la fortune qu'il a déjà. Il veut plus que tout ça, il veut un nouveau royaume, plus puissant que le précédent. Et il y songe depuis longtemps. Pour obtenir ce qu'il veut réellement, il va devoir faire des sacrifices.

Cesar éternue, le tirant de ses rêveries et sa plume bave sur la feuille. Il soupire

\- J'ai fait une rature… Encore à cause de toi, Cesar.

\- Pourquoi "encore" ?! Comme si c'était tout le temps de ma faute ! La dernière fois que tu as gâché salement une feuille de papier c'est lorsque Vegapunk t'as surpris en te proposant un café.

\- Évitons d'amener ce sujet sur la table, déclare Vegapunk en trempant sa plume dans son encrier. Ce fameux café a foutu en l'air trois jours de recherches.

Judge se met à sourire à ce souvenir, épongeant la tâche d'encre avec un buvard. Il donne un coup de coude à son voisin et ajoute :

\- C'était la première fois qu'on voyait Vegapunk si défait !

\- Et énervé ! Alors que tout était de sa faute…

\- Cesar, si tu continues, je te fiche à la porte !

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait !

\- Tu vois, souffle Judge en reprenant sa plume. C'est _encore_ de ta faute.

Vegapunk se met à rire, de ce rire étrange grave et rauque qui ne se prête pas à sa silhouette fine et gracile. Cesar se met à faire semblant de bouder avant d'éclater de rire à son tour. Judge observe tour à tour ses deux amis avec la mine désabusée de l'homme qui a trop l'habitude des stupidités de ses compères. Quelqu'un entre dans leur pièce. Une jeune scientifique au pas raide et vif leur apporte les résultats de l'expérience de la chambre close n°17. Cesar essuie ses yeux du bout de ses doigts gantés en s'approchant. La scientifique pose la feuille sur le bureau de Vegapunk et s'éloigne sans rien dire. Judge s'appuie sur le dossier de la chaise de son ami et se penche, sourcils froncés, sur le document. Un sourire illumine son visage et il s'exclame :

\- J'avais raison ! Je le savais, Cesar, je le savais !

\- Ouuuuuh bravoo Judge ! Toutes mes félicitations pour ta clairvoyance…

\- Héhé ! Je le savais, je le savais ! Vegapunk, tu as perdu ton pari, tu me dois un dîner.

\- Aaaah foutues cellules. J'étais persuadé qu'elles ne se diviseraient pas plus.

Vegapunk soupire alors que Judge donne une tape sur son épaule. Cesar retourne à sa place en riant doucement. Puis, naturellement, le calme revient dans la pièce, les trois scientifiques reprenant leurs notes en silence.

 **...**

L'effervescence dans le réfectoire est à son comble. Le bruit assourdissant de toutes ces personnes réunies en un même endroit est insupportable. Entre les bruits de chaises, les voix fortes des hommes, les cris, les bagarres et les rires gras, s'entendre est une question d'attention. Dans un coin de la salle, il y a pourtant un soldat qui dort. Un masque de nuit sur les yeux et de la bave sur le menton, il est complètement indifférent au bruit qui l'entoure.

\- Mais comment il fait ? s'interroge son camarade à ses côtés.

\- Et bien, il ferme les yeux et puis, il s'endort, réplique sa voisine.

Le jeune homme se met à sourire. Dans tout ce brouhaha, ils sont les trois seuls à ne pas partager l'émotion de leurs camarades. La jeune femme, triturant un paquet de cigarette, redresse la tête et s'exclame :

\- Bon alors ! Il arrive le colonel ?! C'est bien beau de nous demander de nous réunir mais on voudrait bien savoir pourquoi…

\- Arrête de jouer avec tes cigarettes, Belmer, soupire l'homme endormi.

Elle détourne la tête et hausse un sourcil en lançant un :

\- Bah t'es réveillé, Kuzan ?!

\- Je ne dormais pas.

\- Tu as de la bave sur le menton, Kuzan.

\- Tu me parlais, Dragon ?

\- Tss…

Belmer se met à ricaner en bourrinant l'épaule de son voisin.

\- En vérité… Tu dormais !

\- Peut-être un peu.

\- Et pour répondre à ta question, Belmer, le colonel arrive.

Ils se tournent tous les trois vers la porte d'entrée du réfectoire. Le silence se fait petit à petit alors que le colonel s'avance entre les jeunes soldats. Dragon fronce les sourcils tandis que Kuzan se redresse, rangeant son masque de nuit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Belmer cesse de triturer son paquet de cigarette. Les trois soldats se sont rencontrés à leur arrivée dans la Marine, il y a de cela presque 5 ans. Ils étaient dans la même promo, dans le même groupe et dans les mêmes classes. Ils ont fait les mêmes conneries et ont maudit les mêmes instructeurs. Pourtant, malgré leur indéfectible amitié, il y a une chose qu'ils ne partagent pas. L'avenir.

Dragon ne supporte plus le monde dans lequel il vit. Il rêve de le changer. Belmer ne rêve que de servir les causes justes et vaincre les pirates, ces barbares qui détruisent des vies sans distinction. Kuzan, lui, ne se prononce guère. Il écoute les deux autres, approuvant ou dénigrant. Lui, tant qu'il peut faire sa sieste tranquillement et qu'il peut se battre, il n'éprouve aucune envie et ne planifie en aucun cas son futur lointain.

Le colonel prévient ses soldats de leur prochaine mission. Pour cela, ils seront plusieurs compagnies réunies pour atteindre leur objectif. Et le but est de ramener à Marijoie une personne bien précise. Belmer soupire.

\- Tout ce beau monde réuni pour cette mission digne d'un entraînement ? Qu'est-ce qu'on risque ? On est surentraînés…

\- Tu parles de choses que tu ne connais pas, soupire Dragon en se levant à la suite de ses camarades.

Il pose sur sa tête son béret de lieutenant et soupire.

\- Suivons le mouvement…

\- Ces mots sont étranges dans ta bouche d'idéaliste, Dragon.

\- Je me passerai de tes commentaires, Kuzan, merci.

\- Oh, de rien.

Ils se mettent à rire. Ils sont trois soldats encore innocents, jeunes et libres. Pour combien de temps encore ? L'insouciance est une chose qui s'évanouit si vite.

 **...**

Les maisons brulent dans un spectacle atroce de rouge sang et d'ocre. Parmi le bruit de craquement de bois se mêle l'odeur âpre de la fumée. Une brume grise opaque se répand partout, s'infiltre partout. L'odeur du sang n'en est que plus désagréable. Le sol est souillé d'une sorte de boue couleur rouille dans laquelle pataugent les soldats. Les uniformes blancs sont tachés de sangs, maculés de boue, déchirés par les balles. Ça et là gisent des cadavres. Marines, civils. Mélangés.

Debout au milieu de ce sombre spectacle, Dragon a envie de vomir. Est-ce pour cela qu'il s'est engagé dans l'armée comme son glorieux père ? Il a suivi ses conseils, envahi par cette même idée de monde libre et uni. Et voilà qu'il se retrouve avec quelques autres compagnies à tuer des civils. Tout ça pour quoi ?

\- Bouge, Dragon ! lui hurle Kuzan en le saisissant par l'épaule. Tu veux te faire tuer ?

\- Par qui ? Nos soldats ou des civils…

\- Fait pas le con, l'objectif est l'objectif !

\- Parce que tu cautionnes ça ? tonne Dragon en frappant la main de son ami pour qu'il le relâche.

Kuzan soupire. S'asseyant à l'abri d'un grand cèdre qui a résisté aux attaques, il se prend la tête entre les mains. Au loin, une explosion retentit. La déflagration fait vaciller le cèdre qui semble pousser un gémissement en se balançant de droite à gauche. Dragon s'à croupi. Il nage en pleine désillusion. Quelqu'un s'approche d'eux au pas de course. Kuzan redresse la tête. Belmer, les joues ruisselantes de larmes tombe à côté d'eux.

\- Alors ? demande Dragon.

\- C'est pire que ce qu'on aurait pu imaginer… Ils massacrent tout le monde…

\- Pour quelle raison ? s'indigne Dragon en se redressant.

\- Pour récupérer un homme. Un seul homme, souffle Belmer.

Elle ouvre sa gourde d'eau. Il ne reste plus grand-chose dedans mais elle partage avec ses deux amis. Ils ne le savent pas mais, à cet instant précis, il n'y a plus que cela qu'ils partagent.

Il y a une heure à peine, l'île était calme, sereine, tranquille. Une île paisible, comme de nombreuses autres ici sur North Blue. Les gens étaient sur la place du marché à troquer quelques fruits et légumes contre des écus de cuivre ou des tissus. Les poissonniers vendaient leur pêche en criant, le sourire aux lèvres. Les enfants couraient dans les rues, riant, hurlant, s'interpelant. Sur la plus haute colline, le grand complexe médical blanc brillait au soleil. Sur sa plus large façade, la grande porte était ouverte comme bien souvent, afin que les citoyens puissent venir s'y faire soigner gratuitement.

Il y a une heure à peine, Vegapunk, Judge Vinsmoke et Cesar Clown recevaient des patients, dissertaient avec l'un des laborantins de la dernière mutation génétique étrange trouvée au détour d'une expérimentation… Judge venait de parler à sa tendre épouse. Il entendait les babillements de ses enfants en arrière fond. Il souriait béatement. Cesar, sans doute un peu jaloux, lui avait fait une réflexion perfide à laquelle il n'avait rien répondu. Humblement, Judge avait pris son ami par l'épaule et avait répondu :

\- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Cesar.

Vegapunk avait éclaté de rire. Depuis toujours, l'homme gaz dénigre le mariage et la maternité. Vexé d'être ainsi rabroué, Cesar s'était éloigné, gobant son sandwich. Vegapunk l'avait rattrapé, pour le consoler un peu et lui présenter de nouveaux résultats. Judge s'était joint à la conversation en cours, apposant son avis. Ils étaient tous trois penchés sur cet étrange phénomène qui allait peut-être expliqué des tas de choses sur leur monde, lorsque le premier coup de canon avait retenti sur l'île.

Ils avaient relevé la tête, le regard braqué dans la même direction. L'extérieur. Qu'était-il en train de se passer ?

\- Messieurs ! hurla une voix au loin, en accourant.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? s'exclama Vegapunk en approchant.

Ils étaient déjà des milliers sur l'île. Les navires de guerre par dizaine tanguaient le long de la baie. Le regard vide, la bouche entrouverte, Vegapunk, Judge et Cesar regardaient dans la même direction. Puis, Vegapunk, le plus jeune mais surtout le plus sage, avait déclaré :

\- Fuyez. Judge, rejoint ta femme et partez loin, avec les enfants. Trouve ton royaume. Vis ta propre vie. Cesar… Pars aussi. Prend les scientifiques qu'il te faut. Fuyez tous les deux.

\- Et toi, sombre idiot ? s'exclama Judge.

Vegapunk avait souri. Ils ne se préoccupaient guère les uns des autres. Sauf en cas d'urgence visiblement.

\- Ça ira pour moi.

En réalité, ça n'irait pas. Et Vegapunk le savait. Mais il voulait protéger ses amis de leurs découvertes. Vegapunk l'a toujours su. Il y avait une taupe dans son lot de scientifique. L'un des leurs travaillait pour la Marine. Vegapunk le savait…

 **...**

Aujourd'hui, il regrette peut-être de n'avoir rien dit.

Et à présent, il regarde l'île qui prend feu de toute part. Ces hommes, ces femmes, ces enfants… Tous ces gens qu'il a soignés, avec qui il a discuté… Ils vont tous mourir, il le sait. La Marine ne laissera pas un seul être vivant debout. Il entend les pas lourds des soldats qui se rapprochent et il se félicite d'avoir créé une issue de secours à son laboratoire… Il sait que Judge et Cesar vont continuer leurs expériences, chacun de leur côté, et qu'à un moment de leur histoire, leurs deux génies vont être confrontés. En attendant, Vegapunk se résigne. Il ferme les yeux. Est-ce qu'il se rend ? Non, il sait que sa place a toujours été là où il va retourner. Il attend son destin.

Et le Destin se présente à lui sous les traits d'une jeune femme, les cheveux courts, le regard dur, les mains crispés dans ses poches. Vegapunk la connait par cœur. Il sourit doucement et déclare d'une voix à peine audible :

\- Marianne… ma chère sœur…

Elle détourne le regard et une horde de soldat se précipite contre lui, l'encerclent, leurs pistolets et leurs fusils braqués sur lui. Vegapunk sourit toujours, le regard rivé sur sa jeune sœur. Il a toujours pris soin d'elle. Depuis leur enfance difficile en tant qu'esclaves des dragons célestes jusqu'à aujourd'hui. C'est encore un sacrifice qu'il fait. C'est encore sa liberté qu'il met en jeu. Mais cette fois, il n'est pas sûr de s'en sortir. Réussira-t-elle à le retrouver ?

Elle a toujours détesté les expériences douteuses de son frère sur le génome humain. Ses idées illuminées l'ont toujours mené beaucoup trop loin. Aujourd'hui, elle doute sur ses propres intentions à elle. Qu'est-elle en train de faire ? Elle ose lui lancer un coup d'œil alors que Vegapunk est embarqué par les hordes de Marines. Il se laisse traîner sur le sol poussiéreux, laissant tomber un petit objet luisant dans son sillage. Un sanglot noue la gorge de Marianne lorsqu'elle reconnait le pistolet à trois coup dont son frère ne se séparait jamais. Elle le ramasse comme un trésor et le serre contre son cœur. Puis, elle s'avance vers l'entrée du laboratoire. À cet instant seulement, Marianne se rend compte de l'ampleur de son erreur. Et elle tombe à genoux.

Sous ses yeux l'île est en feu. Les habitations partent en fumée, les cadavres jonchent les rues. Marianne se met à pleurer. Les larmes roulent sur ses joues et viennent s'écraser sur sa blouse blanche, si pure, si impeccable face à tout ce massacre. Marianne pleure de ne pas avoir su réagir à temps. Savait-elle seulement ce qu'elle faisait ? Lorsqu'ils étaient enfant, Vegapunk l'avait fait échappée et Marianne s'était retrouvée seule à chercher son frère des années avant que Tiger ne fasse éclater sa rage et libérer des centaines d'esclaves. Dont son frère. Là, elle a beau travailler pour la Marine depuis longtemps, elle n'est pas certaine que son frère s'en sorte vivant cette fois. Où ira-t-il ? Pourra-t-elle le revoir ?

Une explosion retentit toute proche, suivie de cris rauques. La jeune femme sursaute et tourne la tête. Elle voit deux silhouettes approcher. Elle se recule, la peur soudainement lui enserre les tripes. Elle arme le pistolet fétiche de son frère et le pointe sur les silhouettes. Ami ? Ennemi ? Qui peut savoir… Un gravier crisse sous l'impulsion d'une des bottes de la silhouette qui approche, un uniforme blanc et bleu se dessine dans la fumée.

Sans une once d'hésitation, Marianne tire.

La balle se perd dans le décor…

Marianne se noie dans ses larmes, serrant contre elle la dernière chose qu'il lui reste de son frère. Un petit pistolet à trois coups.

\- Le dernier est là ! déclare une voix au-dessus d'elle.

Ça y est, c'est la fin. Marianne le savait. En signant ce contrat d'agent double avec la Marine, elle creusait sa propre tombe.

\- Oups, déclare à nouveau la voix. La dernière… Elle a pas l'air bien. Lequel de vous deux a la trousse de secours ?

De surprise, Marianne cesse ses pleurs et redresse doucement la tête. Un homme de haute stature s'est accroupi devant elle. Derrière elle, un autre homme s'affaire. Marianne entend des pleurs d'enfants puis, une autre personne approche, tenant un bébé dans les bras. Marianne voit les uniformes salis de ces trois soldats, elle voit leurs blessures et leur inquiétude. Et la seule question qu'elle se pose est : qui sont ces gens ?

Une main se pose sur son épaule. Elle sursaute et tend son pistolet. Il lui reste deux coups. La main se dresse vers le ciel. Cette main est associée au deuxième soldat flou, un homme guère plus âgé qu'elle et qui porte de lourdes marques sur le visage et l'épaule.

\- Désolé. Je t'ai fait peur, souffle-t-il d'une voix rêche et lasse. Est-ce que ça va ?

Marianne approuve de la tête. L'homme semble rassuré. Il redresse la tête et s'adresse à la femme :

\- Belmer, tu as encore de l'eau ?

\- La petite a tout bu, réplique-t-elle en secouant le bébé qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

\- Moi aussi zé soif, soupire une fillette accrochée à son pantalon en lambeaux.

\- Je sais, Nojiko, je sais. On va s'en aller…

\- Tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça…

\- Je sais Dragon. Mais je dois sauver ces gosses. Elles n'ont rien demandé.

L'homme accroupi face à Marianne se lève dans un ample mouvement la faisant sursauter. Il se tourne vers la femme soldat et demande :

\- Tu abandonnes la Marine ?

\- Je n'abandonne pas la Marine, déclare Belmer. J'abandonne cet idéal qui vient d'éclater en morceau.

\- Comme tu veux.

\- Kuzan ! s'exclame-t-elle. La Marine est rongée jusqu'à la moelle ! Tu veux rester là dedans ? Tu cautionnes ça ?

Le troisième soldat, l'homme au visage défiguré, se met à soupirer.

\- On en a déjà parlé, Belmer. Kuzan va couvrir notre disparition.

La jeune femme soupire. Dans ses bras, le bébé se met à chouiner. La petite à ses pieds s'est assise et somnole contre un tronc d'arbre déraciné. Belmer soupire, les larmes aux yeux. Kuzan s'approche d'elle et dépose un baiser sur son front.

\- En aucun cas je ne cautionne ce qu'il s'est passé sur cette île… murmure-t-il d'une voix douce.

Belmer sent une larme rouler le long de son nez, glisser lentement avant de tomber sur la cendre au sol. Dragon détourne poliment les yeux, leur laissant un dernier instant de silence. Il y a eu suffisamment de non-dits entre eux. Il se tourne vers la scientifique et demande :

\- Jeune femme, tu peux te lever ?

Marianne sursaute. C'est à elle qu'on s'adresse. Sans répondre, elle se redresse sur ses jambes. Elle est indemne. Face aux trois soldats et aux deux bambins ravagés par le combat, s'en est presque indécent. Elle a encore les yeux plein de larmes et les joues humides. Dragon lui sourit.

\- Deux choix s'offrent à toi désormais. Soit tu nous…

\- Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus ici, déclare-t-elle de son ton franc.

Elle a retrouvé son aplomb d'antan, celui qui a toujours fait la fierté de son frère… jusqu'à ses dernières minutes de liberté. La pensée de Vegapunk lui monte les larmes aux yeux. Elle les essuie d'un geste sec et rageur. Dragon sourit doucement devant cet acte de bravoure.

\- Je m'appelle Marianne, déclare-t-elle. Je suis…

\- La sœur de Vegapunk, la coupe Belmer. On a de la chance. Sur tous les civils qu'on aurait pu sauver, il faut qu'on tombe sur la taupe.

\- Ne soit pas si amère, soupire Kuzan. Les filles fortes pleurent rarement pour rien. Et si Marianne a les cheveux courts, c'est qu'elle est forte.

\- Sexiste ! J'ai les cheveux longs, moi !

\- Nan mais toi t'as juste une coupe de junkie, soupire Dragon.

L'espace d'une seconde, Marianne ressent le profond lien d'amitié qui unit ces trois soldats. Ces trois soldats rompus au combat qui, devant ce massacre, ont décidé de rendre les armes.

\- Très bien, déclare Dragon comme un chef. Belmer et moi, on file. Avec les deux enfants et Marianne. Kuzan, tu nous couvres. Je compte sur toi.

\- Je te serai toujours fidèle, Dragon. Tu le sais. Tu es mon ami. La Marine n'est qu'un prétexte. Le jour où je serai Amiral, je serai aussi libre que toi.

\- Il sera un mort-vivant, remarque Belmer.

Dragon grimace. Kuzan souffle par le nez.

\- Il faut juste trouver un endroit par où filer.

\- Par ici ! s'exclame Marianne en désignant le labo en ruine de son frère. Il y a une issue par derrière. Et des navires.

Des voix se font entendre soudainement. Des pas lourds qui secouent la poussière. Les trois compères se regardent intensément. C'est le moment de filer, le temps des adieux. Belmer donne à Marianne la petite rouquine qu'elle tient dans ses bras et se jette sur ses deux amis.

\- Vous allez me manquer, bande de fous…

\- Toi aussi, Belmer. Même si j'aurai deux fois moins de bleus à l'avenir.

\- Je te hais, Kuzan ! Tu es juste un piaf bleu ingérable !

\- Évite d'utiliser les mots de mon père en pareilles circonstances, souffle Dragon.

\- Désolée mais ce sont les seuls mots qui me sont venus à l'esprit. Le Gouvernement est certes perverti mais les enseignements de Monkey D. Garp resteront à jamais gravés en moi.

\- Tu m'étonnes, vu toutes les corrections qu'il nous a foutu…

Ils se mettent à rire doucement, une dernière fois. Ils pleurent même un peu. Puis, ils se séparent. Belmer reprend le bébé contre elle, Kuzan tourne le dos, Dragon jette sa veste par terre. Belmer attrape Nojiko par la main et l'entraîne dans le laboratoire. Dragon tend la main à Marianne qui la serre fortement et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Kuzan se passe la main dans la nuque et se dirige d'un pas franc vers l'extérieur où il retrouve les soldats.

\- Il n'y a plus personne de vivant ici, soupire-t-il en saluant le général qui lui fait face.

\- Vos compagnons, lieutenant ?

Kuzan ne répond rien. Il inspire fortement et déclare :

\- Ils ont disparus dans la bataille, général. Je n'ai pas de traces d'eux.

Sa voix résonne dans les couloirs vides du laboratoire détruit. Et malgré le mensonge, malgré la distance, Dragon en a le cœur brisé. Belmer essuie une larme sur son épaule. Marianne, les yeux rivés sur la lumière devant elle, se demande encore qui sont ces gens.

 **...**

Dans son navire, Cesar regarde avec anxiété l'île en fumée au loin, sur l'horizon. Il tord ses doigts dans ses gants. Une part de lui est contente de cette situation. Il va désormais pouvoir effectuer ses propres travaux sans subir la pression de Vegapunk. D'un autre côté, Vegapunk est le plus grand scientifique qu'il ait connu. Ça lui fait de la peine de le savoir du côté de la Marine à présent. Eux qui ont toujours lutté pour ne pas finir sous leur coupe. Vegapunk s'est sacrifié pour les protéger. Ça fait mal de le dire, c'est pourtant la vérité. Cesar soupire.

\- Cap sur le Nouveau Monde. On va aller s'installer dans un endroit très calme…

Au loin derrière lui, Cesar le sait, le navire de Judge s'éloigne vers de grandes conquêtes. La synthétisation de l'ADN humain va ouvrir de grandes possibilités à Judge. Et sa découverte sur la manipulation des capacités humaines va sans doute faire des ravages… surtout auprès de ses enfants, c'est certain. Se tournant vers l'horizon face à lui, Cesar ne verra jamais les deux navires minuscules qui quittent l'île de laquelle il vient de s'échapper.

Le premier navire abrite une femme seule et deux fillettes. Il se dirigera vers East Blue où il restera de nombreuses années. Le second porte un homme bourré d'ambitions et une jeune femme perdue. Il s'appelle Dragon, elle se nomme Marianne. Leurs mains sont toujours étroitement serrées comme s'il ne restait que cela d'une éventuelle vie passée. Ils se regardent. Dans le choix des multiples possibles de la vie, Dragon et Marianne vont certainement faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Entre le Marine épris de liberté et la scientifique félonne, la désillusion est la même. Les idéaux finiront par se rejoindre.

À bord du navire de la Marine, Kuzan soupire de désespoir. Les soldats autour de lui pensent qu'il pleure en silence la perte de ses deux compagnons. Rien de cela. Kuzan songe déjà à ce qu'il va faire. Tout d'abord, s'entretenir en privé avec le Vice-Amiral Garp pour le prévenir du revirement de son fils. Ensuite… Grimper les échelons, vite. Devenir fort, plus fort, le plus fort. Monter, au plus haut… Et ne jamais en redescendre.

 **...**

Qui pouvait savoir ?

Que Kuzan ne deviendrait jamais Amiral en chef. Que Belmer serait tuée par un pirate. Que Dragon mettrait des années à renverser l'équilibre de ce monde. Que Marianne disparaitrait après avoir donné vie à un petit garçon. Que les deux fillettes rescapées deviendraient des femmes fortes. Que l'un des enfants de Judge serait directement affecté par le trop grand génie de son père. Que Cesar irait très haut avant de tomber bien bas. Que Vegapunk ne lâcherait jamais sa plus grande découverte. Que ce D. qu'il portait jadis dans son nom, ce D. terrible, est visible directement dans l'ADN, luisant comme un trésor ou comme une lame de rasoir, un allèle en plus. L'allèle du courage, de la folie aussi certainement. Une petite chose microscopique dont les Dragon Célestes se protègent, le cachant au reste du monde depuis des siècles… depuis le siècle oublié jusqu'au jour où quelqu'un mettra la lumière en plein dessus. Qui ?

Dans sa geôle, dans ce laboratoire que lui prête gracieusement la Marine pour qu'il travaille sur de nouvelles machines de guerre, Vegapunk se pose la question. Qui va remettre tout leur monde en question ? Qui va vaincre le mal à la racine ? Qui, le premier, aura le déclic ?

* * *

 **NdZ** Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est un peu long je l'avoue. Et encore, ça aurait pu être pire. N'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en pensez. Je suis tout à fait réceptive aux critiques (d'ailleurs, j'espère que je n'ai pas laissé de coquilles...) et je répond à toutes les reviews, quand je ne les oublie pas dans ma boîte mail ! Alors, à plus ! (?)


End file.
